


Vot dyra y rebra, eto sled ot yadra

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Soviet Union
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Баки и Наташа показывают Стиву Роджерсу, как правильно отмечать Старый Новый год.





	Vot dyra y rebra, eto sled ot yadra

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2019

…Vot dyra y rebra, eto sled ot yadra,  
Vot rubcy ot tarana, i dazhe  
Vidny shramy ot kryuch'ev — kakoj-to pirat  
Mne hrebet perebil v abordazhe.

Играл он совсем странно. Как минимум, потому что привычнее — на гитаре или там на саксофоне. А этот — на баяне. На старом советском, с протертыми клавишами, с надтреснутым голосом. Раритет. Как такой вообще в руки можно взять, он же развалится. Какое кощунство трогать такой старый баян. 

А этот — трогал, не стеснялся. Играл. У него были длинные волосы, долгие уверенные пальцы — что живые на правой, что железные на левой. Корявая тень тянулась по полу к темному окну, словно хотела выпрыгнуть в ночь — а не могла, не дотягивалась. Лампа светила со стола, и ее света не хватало, чтобы высветить глаза у человека. Тем более, что он клонил голову и завешивался спутанными прядями. 

А ему за девяносто лет, а родился он в Штатах, еще до Великой Депрессии, и на войну ушел совсем молодым. С тех пор все воевал — то с одной стороной, то с другой, исправно выполняя приказы. На железной руке красная звезда, он лет семьдесят провел в СССР. Что там с ним было? Что он там делал? Неизвестно. Он не рассказывает. Ему за девяносто лет, он старше баяна. Раритет. Как можно его трогать еще, дыхни — развалится. Ан нет, покрепче многих молодых будет.

Стив словно провалился — в призрачное какое-то время, во что-то несуществующее и странное. Он так проваливался, когда вспоминал свое детство и не верил тому, что было — хотя переживались воспоминания очень ярко. Особенно видения довоенного Барнса. 

А сейчас творилась какая-то чертовщина. Наташа и Баки решили vspomnit' byloe — так они это назвали. Они решили отпраздновать древний праздник. Романова еще косо улыбнулась, объясняя Стиву: «несуществующий праздник из мертвого календаря страны, которой уже нет. Правда, шикарно?» Роджерс не понял, что шикарно, но согласился на всякий случай. И Баки сказал ему, чтобы пришел. А если Баки зовет, то Стив не может не прийти.

Kil', kak staryj, nerovnyj  
Gitarovyj grif —  
Eto bryuho vsporol mne  
Korallovyj rif.  
Zadyhayus', gniyu, tak byvaet:  
I prosolennoe zagnivaet. 

Но тут не было Баки. Тут сидел кто-то чужой. Темный, с длинными волосами, с долгими ресницами, жесткий, как… окаменелый раритет давно прошедшей эпохи. И почему-то все еще живой.

Баян звучал тягостно. Как и песня о брошенном корабле на мели. Этот патлатый вообще питал страсть к грустным советским песням. И петь умел. Только не так, как джазмены в родных Штатах. А как прокуренный и пропитый, северный, угловатый, советский — странный певец. Фамилия про высоту. Высоцкий?

Наташе явно знакома песня. Вон сидит, закрыв глаза, перекинув ноги через спинку кресла, и лицо у нее непривычно страдальческое. Так-то она обычно смотрит саркастично или по-профессорски серьезно. В любом случае, всегда знает, что делать. А сейчас — словно и нет, словно не знает она ничего, потерялась во времени, в старых страшных воспоминаниях. 

Так что ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как слушать незнакомую песню, глядеть в темный провал окна, на рождественские гирлянды, на вонючие консервы и на газетку, расстеленную на столе. Вот кто так придумал? Стелить газету на столе? И ставить огурцы, водку и эти… bychki v tomate. Гадость редкостная. Выглядит убого. А вот, поди ж ты — этот вот и Наташа трескают с удовольствием. И на лицах у них — черная беспросветная тоска, такая только, какая в русских книжках бывает.  
Странный какой-то праздник. Волчьи песни под старый баян, водка на газетке. Старый Новый год. Как новое может быть — старым?

Наверное, это как замерзнуть во льдах, оттаять, вернуться к людям и через семьдесят лет найти кого-то, кто… уже другой. Незнакомый. Со странными песнями и стылыми глазами, никогда-никогда не оттаивающими полностью. Кого может понять только Наташа — по-странному, между строк, между слов непонятного шипящего и рычащего языка. 

А кажется, песня подходила к своему логичному завершению, где все умирали. По крайней мере, у этого вот глаза наливались веселой яростью — с такой идешь в последний бой, когда в винтовке остаются два патрона, а дальше сам, кулаками и прикладом, справляйся, как хочешь. Или умирай.  
Ну, хоть что-то знакомое. И сам так хаживал, бывало. И с самолета прыгал без парашюта — в неизвестность. Только вот пытаться быть вместе с этим темным, мрачным — не легче, чем прыгать без страховки. Вообще ни разу не легче. 

Но… Что же, сдаваться? Никогда. Он никогда не сдавался. И сейчас — уж тем более. Нельзя сдаваться.  
Наташа вдруг открыла глаза — такие же, с лютым весельем на дне — и принялась подпевать, добавляя хриплый, глубокий тембр к жесткому и грубому голосу. Как мягкий войлок — к наждачке, как пыж для чистки винтовки — к темному металлу ствола. 

Они оба долго были оружием. И не могли отвыкнуть, перековаться на другое. Хотя Наташа вроде как справлялась получше, но в такие моменты всплывала наверх вся боль, все отчаяние и мрачный северный азарт. 

Do chego zh vy doshli,  
Znachit, chto mne — ujti?  
Esli byl na meli —  
Dal'she netu puti?!  
Razomknite ryady,  
Vse zhe my — korabli!  
Vsem nam hvatit vody,  
Vsem nam hvatit zemli,  
Etoj obetovannoj, zhelannoj,  
I kolumbovoj, i magellannoj!

Баян коротко хрипнул и замолчал вместе с последним отчаянным словом песни. Тишина тянулась, накрывая войлочным одеялом, и никто не хотел ее нарушать. Наконец, Наташа пошевелилась на кресле и потянулась за вилкой, наколола огурчик и с хрустом слопала. На лице у нее уже было нормальное выражение — такое, как обычно, с ноткой сарказма.

— Ну, что, tovarishchi? Со Старым Новым годом? — сказала она. — Вспомнили и будет. Это больше никогда не вернется. Теперь-то у нас все хорошо. Правда же?

— Правда. Теперь все хорошо. Vsem nam hvatit vody.

— Давай, Стив, разлей-ка нам всем троим водочки и выпьем за то, чтобы всем хватило воды. 

Стив хотел было сказать, что в таком случае логичнее пить обычную воду. Но промолчал. Налил, нахмурясь, водку в три рюмки и две отдал обратно.

Свою махом выпил и поставил на стол. Он думал, ему здесь не место.

— Ладно, я пойду…

— Ostan’sja, — сказал Баки, хватая его за руку.

Наташа только глянула на него и не перевела. Но Стив и так понял. И, конечно же, остался. 

Так и сидели они, глушили водку, не пьянея, смотрели в окно и вспоминали прошлое, не плача. А чего теперь плакать? Теперь-то все хорошо.


End file.
